Lightingstrike and the fourth cat of the Prophecy
by LeagueofShadowsdarkartemis
Summary: There is a new cat that has appeared in the forest. She also holds the powers of the star in her paws in addition to Dovewing, Jayfeather, and Lionblaze. This new cat has made Lionblaze forget all about Cinderheart, will he find a new mate? R and R thnx


"Lionblaze, take Cinderheart, Dovewing, and Bumblestripe to Sunningrocks, we have to make sure that those Riverclan Fisheaters aren't hunting there. Renew the border mark too, and see if there is any prey among there, leaf-bare is coming and the prey pile needs to be built up" Brambleclaw ordered me. I padded over to Cinderheart and Dovewing, Cinderheart's blue eyes gazing up at me. I turned my head away.

"Brambleclaw wants us to check Sunningrocks and renew the border marks" I twitched my tail and padded over to Bumblestripe, he was In the medicine den talking to Briarlight. I explained the same thing and he nodded.

"I'll see you later Briarlight." He meowed brushing his tongue over her ear. He scrambled to the prey pile to eat something. He picked up a mouse and scarved it down in quick bites. He got up and walked to my side.

I saw Dovewing and Cinderheart following. I lead the way to Sunningrocks. I heard scuffling and tasted the air. _Mouse! _I darted forward and grabbed its tail and killed it in one swift bite. I buried it and we continued on.

"Good catch Lionblaze." Dovewing commented smiling. I blinked a thanks.

"Me and Cinderheart are going to renew the marks over there, alright." Dovewing told me as she and Cinderheart raced away. I looked longingly at Cinderheart, pain in my eyes, if only I never had been apart of the prophecy then I would have a mate that didn't think I was to good for her.

Bumblestripe brushed his tail over my pelt sympathetically "Why don't you ask her to be your mate, does she love another cat Lionblaze?" He pressed. I shook my pelt.

"Its more complicated then that Bumblestripe, now go and see if you can find anything over there," I commanded pointing my tail in the other direction. He nodded and ran away. I sighed and sniffed the air to see if I could scent anything else. I sniffed an odd sense, it smelt like another cat, but didn't smell like any clan cat, it didn't care a kittypet scent either.

I snuck up and followed the scent. The breeze luckily was flowing north, I could ambush the cat and make sure it never comes to Thunderclan territory ever again. I could hear the cat sneaking up on a blackbird. I watched indently. The black cat crouched and put her paw steps carefully not breaking any twigs or crunching any leaves. She was a few pawsteps away when the bird flew off with the worm in its mouth.

"Fox dung." She whispered and turned around pricking her ears. I ducked lower hiding. I crawled over behind her and gathered my haunches and leaped onto her pack claws unsheathed. She yowled in surprise and through me off, I landed in a thorn bush. The thorns digging into my pelt. She purred in amusement and sank her teeth into my scuff and pulled me out of the bush, thorns deep in my pelt. I glared at the she-cat. My eyes widened at the sight of her. She was a black she-cat with jagged almost lighting white marks over her pelt and on her tail. She through me a glance and I saw the same mark over her left eye.

"I'm very sorry you startled me that is all." She yanked the thorns out of my pelt. There was one particulary long one my hind leg. She went and grabbed a ball of moss. She grabbed the thorn in her jaws and yanked it out. I hissed in pain. Luckily the prophecy gave me the power to never get hurt, but it still stung. I felt something cool all over the marks almost like water. I glanced her way and saw water on the moss ball that was previously dry.

"How did you.." I was cut off by her tail running over my jaws silencing me.

"Hush Wild cat, if you want to get better then let me do my work." She said soothingly boring her violet eyes into amber eyes. After a few moments of waiting my pelt was damp but it felt much better. I regained control and sat down drawing my tongue over the previous spot where the thorn had been on my hindleg. I could hear her purring in amusement. I sheathed my claws.

"Who are you and what are you doing on Thunderclan territory?" I asked standing up and shaking my pelt trying to relieve the dampness.

"You are much more friendly then those Shadowclan cats, they just about ripped my pelt off, my name is Lightingstrike and I would like to join Thunderclan." She said walking to my side.

"Thanks for making my pelt wet by the way, im not a" She stopped me and answered for me. "Riverclan cat? I know, you're to fierce for those fisheaters. Now I can make your pelt dry just turn your head and give me a moment." I followed her orders even though I was sure if I could trust the she-cat. I found her voice soothing and friendly. I felt her paw brush over my pelt and I felt warmth, before I knew it my pelt was dry. I jumped back in surprise and she laughed.

"How did you do that?" I asked in awe and the feel of my pelt. It was completely dry. I fixed my gaze on the magical cat.

"Don't worry about that now Wildcat, just tell me your name, or what you go by." I was about to respond when she interrupted me for the 5th time today "Wait, let me guess," She looked me up and down fixing her gaze on my golden pelt. She was very annoying. "Your pelt looked like a lion, so I'm saying the first part of your name is lion, the second part, you remind me of fire, so I'm going with Lionblaze, am I right?" She finished. I stared at her in amazement what kind of cat was this.

"I'm guessing I was right then? I am sure you have many questions for me, I'll make you a deal, if you show me your camp, I'll let you ask me as many questions as you want, deal?" She said. I growled at her.

"Alright what the heck are you and how in the name of Starclan did you do that to my pelt!" I yowled at her.

"I'm not sure if I should tell you, I'm not sure if you are part of the prophecy." She said unsurely.

"What prophecy." I got a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach, was Cinderheart telling people?

"The one with the 3 cats with powers greater then Starclan. That prophecy, are you apart of that?" She asked. M pelt grew hot, how did this rogue cat know.

"Yes I know about the prophecy, im apart of it. I can fight without getting hurt at all. What do you have to do with it." I asked.

"This." She froze the ground with her paw then watched as it melted into water with her heat.

"You're the fourth cat? There was never a fourth cat!" I hissed. Jayfeather never told me that there was another cat.

"Tell that to Yellowfang, I had a dream mouse-brain! Now if you excuse me I need to go to the you camp if you could lead me there!" she said padding away swishing her tail back and forth. I followed her behind still shocked about the news.

FIRST WARRIORS STORY EVER! HOPE YOU LIKE IT!


End file.
